


A Night Off

by pan-voltron (slowforest)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowforest/pseuds/pan-voltron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The paladins agree to go to a space club and have a night off after a successful mission. Lance flirts with aliens and Keith gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Prosperity

"Hey nice work everybody, you all did really well out there today," Shiro said to the rest of the team as they walked towards the kitchen for a post-mission meal.

They had just finished a standard operation: locate a Galra base, gather intel, break in, free prisoners, and get out. Nothing out of the ordinary, but the team had been especially in-sync today.

"Dude, did you see the way I handled those Galra fighter ships back there? I was like a rhino with the way my lion was slamming into those little guys," Hunk said, using hand gestures to emphasize his point.

"That was totally sick!" Lance said, clapping Hunk on the back. "You showed 'em who really runs this galaxy." Smirking, Lance slung his arm around Hunk's shoulder, saying, "I know something- or someone- else you can slam into, if you're interested." His eyebrow quirked up as he said the last bit of the sentence.

"Laaaance," the rest of the team simultaneously groaned. Lance jokingly hit on all of the paladins, so much so that it was almost normal for Lance to just start trying out pick-up lines on whoever was nearest to him.

"What? It was just a joke," Lanced chuckled.

Hunk rolled his eyes, but was struggling to conceal his grin. Everyone secretly loved the attention Lance gave them, even if the affection was only platonic.

"I would just like to point out that the modifications I made to your lion are the only reason it didn't fall apart when you were pretending to be a rhino," Pidge said with a smile, walking through the door to the kitchen.

"And I'm thankful for that," Hunk said solemnly, placing his hand over his heart to show how much it meant to him.

Successfully completing a mission always put the team in a good mood, and today was no exception. Everyone was all smiles as they sat around the banquet table, eagerly awaiting some hard earned food.

"Hey, has anyone seen Coran and Allura?" Keith asked as he looked around.

"Come to think of it, I haven't," Shiro said with concerned look on his face. "I'm not sure-"

Shiro stopped talking midsentence as Coran and Allura entered the kitchen in the most ridiculous set of outfits the paladins had ever seen.

Coran was decked out in an all green, shimmering track suit. There were tassels, there were pom poms, and there were silver chains. And that's not even mentioning the huge purple hat he wore that somewhat resembled a sombrero, if you wore the sombrero upside down and attached a million rhinestones to it.

Allura was even worse. She had on thigh high red boots with a wedge as thick as molasses. She had a green mini skirt that matched Coran's track suit, and a white collared shirt that had "Princess" embroidered on the back. She had at least twelve bangles on each arm, and they all clanked together every time she moved. She looked like a Hallmark store had thrown up on her during the holiday season.

Pidge was the first to laugh out loud, followed by the rest of the paladins. Shiro and Hunk attempted to conceal their laughter behind their arms, but Lance and Keith lost it. Usually, Keith managed to keep his emotions in check, but he was still riding on the high of a successful mission, and his laughter burst through his ribcage and into the air, matching the rest of the paladins' laughter in volume.

"What?" Allura asked with a glare. "What are you laughing at?!"

"Um," Hunk managed to get out in between fits of giggles, "is there a reason you're both dressed like that?"

"Actually there is!" Coran stated, oblivious to the hysterical state of the paladins. "We have decided to reward you for the hard work you have been putting into fighting Zarkon's forces."

"Man, this is some reward," Pidge chuckled.

"Hmph," Allura fumed. "Clearly you think something about our attire is funny, but I will have you know that this is the latest in Altean fashion."

"Yeah, maybe 10,000 years ago it was the latest," Lance said as he wiped a tear from his eye. "What are the outfits for anyway?"

"We are going clubbing!" Coran said enthusiastically.

The paladins stared at him in disbelief.

"Clubbing?" Keith squawked.

"We found out that there is an all-inclusive club on a planet that's practically two ticks away from us," Allura said.

"All-inclusive?" Shiro questioned.

"It means that anyone can go in and have a good time, no matter what planet you come from or which alien species you are. It's a place where Balmerans, Arusians, Alteans, and the Galra can all enjoy themselves together. There is sort of an unspoken agreement that these are safe spaces for everyone," Coran explained.

"Before the Galra empire started its imperial quest to rule the universe, you could find places like this everywhere, but now..." Allura trailed off and everyone understood why. With Galra soldiers thirsty for blood, it would be pretty scary to hang out in a place where you might run into them.

The idea of having a night off was appealing, but usually the team wouldn't go for it. In the past they had tried to have celebratory parties after successful missions, but they always ended with everyone feeling guilty for having fun while there were still people imprisoned by the Galra. Everyone knew that they shouldn't feel guilty for enjoying themselves once in a while, but they couldn't shake the feeling that they should be planning the next Galra raid, or training to prepare for combat with Galra soldiers.

 Maybe it was the good mood they were in, maybe it was the hunger in their empty stomachs, or maybe it was the ridiculous outfits their Altean companions were wearing, but something made the paladins agree to a night out. After eating something light everyone cleaned up and changed into some old Altean clothes Allura had managed to dig up from the depths of the castle's many rooms. They weren't nearly as loud as Allura and Coran's outfits, but they were a bit unfamiliar to the paladins with their pointy shoulder pads and golden stitching in odd places. Lance, however, claimed he "looked good in any civilization's fashion" which was an argument none of the paladins felt like disputing. Allura and Coran had also changed into something more "hip" according to Lance, who picked out their new outfits.

 

* * *

 

"So, what's the club called?" Lance questioned as the castle ship landed. The planet they were on looked desolate, with no greenery, no water, and no inhabitants. "Also, where is it?"

"The club is using masking technology to keep it hidden," Coran said. "That's why you can't see it. The only reason we were able to find it is because of that new program Pidge and Hunk developed to search for hidden Galra ships."

Pidge and Hunk elbowed each other, grinning. They had become very close since they started developing software together to fight the Galra.

"The Club is called Prosperity," Allura said, opening the doors to the castle ship and stepping outside. "It should be right around here. In order to get in, you need to tell the bouncer that you have come looking for Prosperity. It's their way of keeping out trouble makers. Supposedly, they can tell if you are being truthful."

Everyone started walking forward, seeing another creature not too far away. As they approached, they saw that the alien was jacked -- definitely someone you wouldn't want on your bad side.

"Who are you?" the alien asked gruffly, eyeing them up and down.

"I am princess Allura of the planet Altea, and we have come here for Prosperity," Allura stated, looking the alien directly in the eye.

"Prosperity, huh?" The alien smiled, and reached into his pocket. "I have just the thing."

Thinking the alien was pulling out a weapon, all of the paladins were suddenly on edge, Shiro jumping in front of Allura and Keith quickly activating his bayard and holding it at arm's length, ready to attack, with Lance, Pidge and Hunk right behind him, ready to fight hand to hand since they left their weapons on the ship. Before anyone could do anything, Coran grabbed Keith's shoulder and pulled him back.

"Stop!" Coran shouted. "Just wait."

The alien shot them all a sour look and took his hand out of his pocket, pulling out a device resembling a phone. Speaking into it, he said "Alright Joey, we got seven more. One of them is armed, but they said the phrase."

Looking confused, the paladins glanced at Coran and Allura, who were currently glaring at Keith.

"What did I tell you about weapons?!" Allura whisper-shouted at Keith.

"I am not as trusting as you. What if this was a trap?!" Keith exclaimed.

" _Okay, we'll let them in, just make sure they leave all weapons outside,_ " a voice buzzed through the device in the alien's hand.

"Okay then," the alien said, "you heard the man, leave all weapons with me."

Behind him the air was beginning to shimmer, and a building was beginning to materialize, along with the familiar _thump thump thump_ of dance music.

"Are we seriously going to trust this guy?" Keith exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes," Allura said, pulling a knife out of her waistband and handing it over to the alien bouncer. "Do as he says."

"Fine," Keith grumbled, handing over his bayard and knife. None of the other paladins had come armed, except for Shiro, and he couldn't exactly relinquish his arm. Coran, however, handed over a laser gun the size of a pistol that he had kept tucked into his belt.

"Welcome to Prosperity," the bouncer said, opening the door to the building behind him. "You'll get your weapons back when you leave."


	2. We R Who We R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They enter the club. Dancing ensues.

As soon as the doors to the club opened, the paladins felt the _thump thump thump_ of dance music pulsing through the air.

“Ohhh yeah, now _this_ is what I’m talking about!” shouted Lance over the alien EDM with a grin plastered to his face.

The club was packed to the brim with all kind of alien species, and everyone was having a good time. In the center of the club was a huge dance floor where aliens were getting down and shaking body parts that even Pidge, who had aced every anatomy test she’d ever taken, couldn’t identify.

Setting his sights on the bar, Coran declared that he was going to get them all a round of Skarvfsk shots, with Shiro following closely behind to see if he could find a non-alcoholic option for Pidge.

“I’m gonna go dance!” Lance exclaimed to Hunk who responded with a thumbs up as he began to analyze the club’s cloaking mechanism, located near the doors, with Pidge peering around his shoulder.

As Lance ran off to the dancefloor, Allura watched as Keith’s eyes scanned the room.

“Relax Keith,” she soothed. “There are no Galra soldiers here, you can let your guard down.”

Sighing, Keith closed his eyes and gave Allura a nod. It would be difficult to let go of his apprehensions, but he would try his best.

“Okay,” he said, “just for tonight.”

“Great! Now let’s go get you one of those Skarvfsk shots Coran was talking about,” Allura said as she guided Keith toward the bar.

 

* * *

 

Over on the dancefloor, Lance had found a group of good looking aliens who found his dancing amusing.

“Hey, hey, watch this,” Lance said as he timed his moves with the music.

“Whoaaaa,” the aliens said in unison.

“Can you show me how to do that?” one of them inquired.

“Yeah of course! What’s your name?” Lance excitedly replied.

“Thand!” they exclaimed.

“Well Thand, just keep your eyes on me,” Lance said with a wink, demonstrating the move again. “Just let the music flow through your body, from your toes to your hips to your arms.”

“What are hips?” Thand questioned, trying to copy Lance’s moves.

“Um, you know what, don’t worry about it,” Lance chuckled, remembering that humans and aliens probably had anatomical differences that he couldn’t even begin to explain. “Here, let me help you.” Lance moved behind Thand and placed his hands over the alien’s abdomen, helping them move with the music and pointing out which muscles to use and when.

“Wow, you’re a natural,” Lance said breathlessly. He started blushing when he realized the close proximity between him and Thand.

“Thanks,” Thand said with a teasing smile.

 _Wow this is going well_ , Lance thought. _No one’s ever flirted back with me before._

 

* * *

 

Over at the bar, Keith, Shiro, Allura and Coran all geared up for their first round of shots.

“Bring us another set after this!” Coran shouted to the bartender.

“Sure thing hot stuff,”  the bartender replied with a wink.

“Oh Coran,” Allura teased with a smirk, “I think the bartender fancies you.”

Blushing, Coran smiled into his glass of Skarvfsk.

“You could definitely get us free drinks if you flirted with him,” Keith suggested with a sly grin.

“Oh I don’t know…” Coran trailed off as the others began to protest.

“He’s definitely into you,” Shiro said, gesturing towards the bartender. “And all I’m going to say is that we should take advantage of the opportunities life gives us.”

“Cheers to that,” Allura smiled, raising her glass.

“Cheers!” the others joined in, clinking their glasses together.

After downing his Skarvfsk and slamming his empty glass on the table, Coran stood up.

“You know what? I’m gonna go for it.”

“Yeahhhh buddy!” Shiro exclaimed clapping him on the back.

“You’ve got this dude,” Keith encouraged, and Allura nodded approvingly.

“Here we go,” Coran chuckled, and then he was off, ready to flirt it up with the cute bartender.

“You know what? I’m glad we did this,” Shiro said. “I think we all really needed a break from our constant training.”

“Well you know what they say,” Allura stated. “What’s-

The song playing in the club changed and Keith immediately jumped out of his seat.

“No way. No _fucking_ way,” Keith said, cutting Allura off as he recognized the beat that began to blast through the club’s speakers. The lyrics started to roll in and Shiro recognized it too.

_‘Hot and dangerous, if you’re one of us then roll with us…’_

Throwing his head back, Shiro let out a laugh. “I can’t believe this.”

Confused, Allura raised her eyebrows, hoping for an explanation.

_‘And no, you don’t want to mess with us, got Jesus on my necklace…’_

“How the HELL is an alien club playing Kesha?!” Keith exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. “We have to be a thousand galaxies away!”

 

* * *

 

As soon as Lance heard the first note he screamed.

“YESSSS!” he shouted, startling Thand.

“Are you alright?” they questioned in a concerned voice.

“I am more than alright, I am flying high, I am _soaring_ ,” Lance said as he danced. “This is practically my anthem!” He sang along as the music took over his body:  “Tonight we’re going hard, ha-ha-ha-hard!” Grinning, Lance pulled Thand closer and helped them move with the rhythm. The familiarity of the song boosted his confidence and it showed in the seductive dance moves he pulled on Thand, leaning close to their neck and whispering the lyrics to the chorus on their skin: _“You know we’re superstars; we are who we are.”_

Thand sighed into Lance, closing their eyes and letting the melody take over.

Lance hadn’t felt this good in a while, what with the whole ‘saving the universe thing’ constantly weighing on his mind, as well as his internal insecurities about not being good enough for team Voltron, so he was going to savor this moment of bliss for as long as he could.

 

* * *

  


“I need to find Lance,” was the first thing out of Keith’s mouth after Shiro had finished explaining who Kesha was to Allura.

Chuckling, Shiro gestured toward the dancefloor, and Keith promptly took off.

 _I bet Lance is freaking out right now_ , Keith thought as he scanned the sea of unfamiliar faces. _He always talks about how Kesha made glitter fashionable again._

His eyes landed on a broad-shouldered boy singing along to the song loudly. Making his way toward Lance, Keith couldn’t help but grin; seeing Lance so genuinely happy was rare. As he made his way through the crowd he spotted the alien Lance  was dancing with and he faltered, dropping his smile.

 _Of course he’s dancing with someone, this is Lance we’re talking about. Lance with the smooth pick up lines, Lance with the kind smile, Lance with the electric eyes that crinkle at the edges._ Keith slowly stepped back, watching as Lance guided the alien through different dance movements. Their interaction was almost intimate, and Keith felt like an intruder as he watched them, a small wave of nausea rolling through his stomach.

Suddenly Lance was facing Keith and caught his eye. Keith immediately felt his face go red and turned around, but not before seeing Lance raise his hand to give a wave. Walking quickly towards the club’s entrance, Keith searched desperately for Pidge and Hunk.

 _Damn it, damn it damn it,_ Keith thought. _Now Lance is going to think I’m creepy. He probably already does. Why can’t I just act normally around him? Why the hell is he so frustrating?_

 

* * *

 

“I love dancing! It’s so much fun!” Thand exclaimed over the music.

“Yeah, me too!” Lance agreed with a smile. Turning around, he saw Keith in the middle of the dancefloor.

“Hey! Keith! Over here!” Lance yelled, waving his hand. Keith turned around before Lance could get his attention. _Huh, I guess he didn’t see me,_ Lance thought as disappointment sunk into his chest.

“What’s wrong?” Thand asked, sensing the change in Lance’s mood.

“Nothing, I just thought that I saw  one of my friends,” he responded. “I think I should go check on him.”

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Thand said with a smile. “Just dance with me.”

“Huh?” Lance said, not quite paying attention as he scanned the club’s occupants for Keith. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch what you just said.”

“Dance with me,” Thand demanded.

Raising his eyebrows, Lance gave his dancing partner his full attention.

“Um, I would love to dance with you but my friend…” He trailed off, not sure exactly why he felt the need to find Keith.

 _Keith can probably take care of himself,_ Lance thought as he watched Thand move to the music. _Wait, what am I saying?_ He shook his head, guilt racking him for even considering ignoring Keith. _I should go find him. I need to go find him._

“I have to go,” Lance said firmly, “I really enjoyed spending time with you though.”

“I understand,” Thand sighed in a slightly irritated tone, “Before you go though, will you do one shot with me?”

“I really should find Keith,” Lance insisted, getting annoyed. The longer he argued with Thand, the more difficult it would be to find Keith in the sea of dancing aliens.

“Oh come on,” Thand said. “Look, here comes a tray now!”

Grabbing two shots off of the tray a passing bartender was carrying, Thand shot Lance a sickeningly sweet smile.

“Um, I don’t have any money,” Lance said as Thand handed him a shot.

Laughing, Thand threw back their shot. “It’s on me!”

Sighing, Lance gave in and took the shot.

 _At least this will get Thand off my back,_ he thought. _Then I can go find Keith._

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything before so sorry if it sucks.


End file.
